Sigurd
Name: Sigurd "Sig" Gender: Male Age: Unknown Species: Partial Undead Alignment: Lawful Neutral Personality: While not much of a talker (in fact, he doesn't talk at all!), Sigurd thinks a lot. He enjoys traveling to new places and enjoying new foods, which are close to the only pleasures in his immortal zombie life to look forward to. Doesn't like being regarded as a hired sword to anyone currently controlling him. While he doesn't make much of an effort to get friends, he's not opposed to having them. Doesn't like killing undead, since he sympathizes with them. Appearance: Sigurd is 5'5", and more noticeably looks like a mummy. His wraps are thick, but are loose on his body and are more like clothes. They forms large sleeves on his arms and legs, and cover his head like a hood. His eyes are concealed, but the bottom of his nose and his mouth are not. His hands and unshod feet are purple, rough, and have flesh and nails peeling off of them, being clearly undead. His face, or from the nose down anyway, look human. His face is somewhat rough-looking, and could belong to someone in their late thirties/early forties. His teeth are yellow and show unsatisfactory dental work. History: In the Blitzkrieg universe, there existed a clan of undead dragons known as the Black Dragon Family, and were among the more powerful of undead forces. However, the Helumi clan raided their castle and were able to destroy them with superior technology. This conquest cemented the Helumi clan as something to be feared by other undead. Sigurd, a loyal servant of the dragons, tried to hunt them down with one of the few weapons that remained: the Black Dragon Sword. However, when he reached Sol Island, the clan had already been destroyed by Somnol. Out of a job and with no avenging to do, Somnol hung around the castle until Yuuda discovered him and beat him in a sword fight. Since then, Sigurd was serving Yuuda until some point during Blitzkrieg. In the tournament, Sigurd learned that another Helumi vampire was still alive when he saw Somnol's coffin. However, he left it be, knowing that he'd be unable to destroy him within the tournament. Equipment: *Offensive - The Black Dragon Sword: Often abbreviated to B.D.S. It's a gigantic sword, slightly bigger than Sigurd, that is completely silver in color. It's actually a small sword meant for a dragon, so the handle is giant and the blade is larger than necessary. The handle is ornate, the end looking like a dragon's skull (with deep eye sockets, which Sigurd can use to help swing the sword around) and the edge guard looking like talons. The sword is unbreakable, somewhat sharp despite it's blunt appearance, and heavy but not extremely heavy. It's summoned by Sigurd through floating red sparkles; a type of ectoplasm. The ectoplasm floats in and out of his sleeve. Magic/Skills: *Magic - Summon Sword: Because carrying it around anywhere would be inconvenient, Sigurd can release the sword into ectoplasm and condense it back into it's normal form.- Partial Immortality: Sigurd doesn't age very much. He won't bleed to death, and blows to most of his vital organs aren't fatal. He doesn't need to breathe, eat or drink very frequently, though he still needs to. Damaged organs can be replaced with the organs of the recently deceased. *- Mind's Eye: Sigurd uses magic in order to see without eyes. While he can see in color and infrared, and has better peripheral vision than most humans, he's very near-sighted. He can't read or make out much of anything from a distance. *Skills: - Advanced Hearing: Sigurd can hear things much better than normal people. *Weapon Techniques - B.D.S. Arm: A red, translucent arm made of ectoplasm comes out of his sword's handle (meaning that the business end of the sword sticks out of the back of the arm, kinda like a scorpion's tail). The arm has a dragon claw for a hand. The arm is useful for grabbing/crushing people, lifting up the sword, or blocking attacks. Because this arm is basically the sword's soul made physical, other magic attack with the sword cannot be used at the same time. - B.D.S. Dragon Fire: Sigurd can fire a blast of magical fire from the blade of the sword, not unlike a flamethrower. - B.D.S. Seeker: One of Sigurd's more powerful attacks, where he launches a fireball about the size of someone's head out of his sword. They make a small explosion on contact.- B.D.S. Flush: Sigurd stabs the sword into the ground (or anywhere, really), and a red bubble of magic slowly grows out of it, erasing all life that enters it. It won't affect Sigurd, but it will harm friends as well as enemies. It's extremely slow and easy to run from, and Sigurd can only make a bubble 4'6" in diameter, making it more of a tactical move. Useful for being inside of a giant monster. Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - He's harder to kill than normal humans, and doesn't age or require basic necessities as often either. *- Even without the sword, Sigurd is an O.K. fighter. *- With infrared vision, Sigurd can see in the dark. His peripheral vision is also larger than a human's. *- Can hear things from far away, or things that are really quiet. *Weaknesses -The main thing keeping Sigurd from being t3h awesomest sword guy ever is his strict code of honor: 1. Sigurd cannot start a battle himself, he has to wait for the opponent to make the first move against him. 2. Sigurd can only use the magic skills of his sword if the enemy is also using magic. (Guns, ninja stars, and other such technology don't count.) 3. If Sigurd suffers an injury that would be fatal to an ordinary human (so we're not even talking about Batman here) in a fight, he must surrender. 4. Sigurd must obey and protect anyone who beats him in a fight. He cannot, however, be ordered to break his code. Sigurd can challenge his master for a rematch, and can gain freedom is he wins. 5. Sigurd cannot speak. The rules get more lenient the more monstrous his opponent is, but ideally reduces his fights to a fair swordfight. If he completely breaks a rule, he loses the ability to use the Black Dragon Sword. - Sigurd is extremely weak to fire (ironic, considering his weapon's powers). His wraps, and his body, are both extremely flammable. Catching on fire means death for Sigurd, basically.- Despite all of his other organs having questionable usefulness, his brain is still important. Taking it out is instant death for him. He IS a zombie, after all. *- Nearsighted. Sigurd would be incapable of, say, noticing a sniper or recognizing someone far away. *- Loud noises hurt Sigurd's ears. Affiliates: - Yuuda (Former master) - Cynthia (Friend) - Trevor (Friend) - Alice (Friend) - Haven (Friend) - Somnol (Enemy) Category:RP Characters